Straight To The Heart
by PandaMonium1218
Summary: Dawn,May,Leaf and Misty are the 4 most deadly girls in the world. there Father Norman, tells them they are to each protect a group of boys, they take on his request, but little did they know all things lead Straight To The Heart. M for Language, no lemons
1. Files

**Okay! dont kill me! i know i need to update my other storys more, but while i was stareing aimlessly at my ceiling i got the idea for this (i have no idea how my fucked up brain made the conection from ceiling to assasins...)**

**okay so the ages for this are as followed:**

**Paul:18 Dawn:16**

**Drew:17 May:17**

**Ash:18** **Misty:18**

**Gary:17 Leaf:17**

**and yes thoes are also the pairings SO FAR i might put a dash of others of mix up some others like belleshipping if i get bored with it (and we all can tell my atention span by how many unfinished storys thier are...), and there will be lemons lots and lots of lemons! if you dont like lemons, i will a) pm you a 'clean' copy or direct you to a wrighter who dosent write lemons. and i do requests for oneshots! lemon or not!**

* * *

><p>^Dawn's Veiw^<p>

Max came running in with a huge grin on his face, even if he is a sertified genius, hes still only 12.

"Dawn! get the girls, dad's got us another case! ill be in my room" his room, is what we refer to the research lab.

"fine" i say calmy, even though i love my younger brother and would do anyhting for him, i dont like showing my emotions to anyone but my sisters. I have 3 adopted sisters, plus Max, my adopted brother, who happens to be May's biological brother. "May! Leaf! Misty! To the confrince room, Max got us another one" May, a medium sized brunett, with calm blue eyes, thats one this the same about us, we all have blue eyes although Misty's have a touch of green in the,. May is a level headed girl with a short fuse, piss her off and you better run, another simmilar thing we all have temeres, some better than others. May can ushualy be found in the Ball Room, Danceing, she loves Ballet, she comes jogging in, still in her leotard not the traditional light dusty pink its a deep red velvet her signature color. Next Leaf comes in, holding a novel that shes been reading, Charade, she takes off her glases, and her green sweatshirt, revealing a red and blue blad skirt ending just above the knees, and a green tanktop with a square neackline along with her chessnut hair flowing down her back. Then along came Misty, the oldest of us. Supriseingly not in her blue swimsuite, instead in a yellow t-shirt that says _'im so happy i could shit rainbows'_ along with jeans, for the past few years, she has been growing out her orange locks that now reach mid-sholder. i look down at my black tanktop black skirt dand blush, no one else ever wares black but me. i used to ware alot of pink, but now it reminds me of the firts time i killed someone, not a happy memory.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK:<p>

_it was a warm night in early september, i had my midnight blue hair hidden under a hat, i couldnt risk it being seem, verry few people have that color hair.i look down at my pink dress its one of my favorites. i ran qiuckly to where my brother Max said May wanted to meet me, which i thought was strange considering it was well past midnight into the early hours of the morning. as i reach my destination, i see May talkign with a strange man, getting concernd when i saw her nervious face, but i didnt want to put her saftey at risk so i lifted myself up into a near by tree and waited for things to progress._

_"now im going to ask it one more time May, where is Norman?" a husky voice asks, Norman is my adoptive father and May's biological father, but he also happens to be a trained assasin, just like me and my sisters._

_"i dont know what your talking about, excuse me sir, i must be gitting back to my home now, its quite late." may calmly states, shes fallowing procedgure: deniey, excuse and run._

_"May dont play games with me, tell me ware your father is or im going to slit your fucking neack" okay time to intervien, that was a thret, means for self defence. i push off of my branch and out of the tree landing on the assainant's cheast._

_"what the fuck- oh Dawn, you little bitch!"_

_"name calling isnt nice, im afrade i cant alow that" i pull myself off of him, only to slide behind him and put my hands on eather side of his head and hold down hard. "now appologize to me and my sister or its nighty-night" when he says nothing i do a mock sigh, pretened to be sad."good night Marcas" and with that i twist his neack until i hear the pop signifieing his death, i drop him to the floor, and have May who is now thanking me call our father to dispose of this mans lifeless body._

FLASHBACK OVER:

* * *

><p>May's hand pulls me out of my memory back into the confrince room.<p>

"okay, i alreddy gathered information about your targets so ill hand out the-" My fathe puts a hand up meanign for him to stop talking.

"not targets Max, there not to kill them, the girls are to protect them, at any means nessisary." thats a new one.

" so were working as a body gard for these random nobodys?" Misty asks

"they are most certanly not nobodys, they all have special qualitys that makeing them special. i was not breafed on what qualitys, though i know that they are in grave danger, they are wanted for the _**Omochanoheitai **_project" he must be testing our language comprehenchion again, Omochanoheitai is japanese for toy soldier, the toy soldier prodject is where special (that is the exact word that was used when it was explained to us) are reqrutied into a evil organization for wariors.

"okay so who are these people, and when do we bring them into the safehouse?" May asks, not understanding that if it were that simple, we wouldnt have been called in.

"they requested to not be protected but because of such _qualites_ you will be brought in to attened there highschool, befriend them, and protect them 24/7. meaning you will have every class with them, will be with them _always_ and i mean always."

"so were going to be there own personal stalker? greaaat just great" my coment dosent go unnoticed like i would have hoped.

"were going to stalk them! i had a stalker once... well actualy it was only a mailman, but i sawn him everyday! he cam to our house and _took our mail!_ i mean who does that besides a stalker!" Dad sighes at little leafs cluelessness.

"didnt you say he was a mailman leaf?" her whole face lights up into a smile.

"oh yeah! thats right! he was our mailman!- until i called the cops and said he was stalking me..." her voice trails off as she realizes that he wasnt stalking her. "opps..."

"leaf.. sometimes i just dont know" misty laughs as leafs face brightens again.

"okay.. now that thats setteled, hear is the file on the boy your being asigened to.. Dawn" Max hands me a black folder "May" her a red one "Misty" a blue one "and Leaf" a green one.

the girls and i open out folders at the same times like always, mine says:

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paul Shinji:<strong>_

_AGE: 18_

_GENDER: MALE_

_HAIR COLOR: PURPLE_

_EYE COLOR:BLACK_

_LIKES: football, vidio games especialy Poke'mon heartgold version_

this causes me to stop reading, i have somthing in common with this guy, im a pokefan myself. i continue reading

_DISLIKES: most people, bright colors, mornings, and anyhting pink_

_MORE INFORMATION: plays piano, quite well_

i happen to love the piano, although im horrid at playing it.

_went to juvey for manslaughter, got out on acount of lack of evidence to incriminate him, was found guilty of manslaughter, was trying to defend his family from atack, only mannaged to save his older brother Reggie his parents were killed by the purpitrater, who was killed by Paul in the fight._

_WARNINGS: anoyed easily, will take alot for him to trust you._

Great i get mr, pissy-pants/murderer (although ive done worse)

* * *

><p>^May's Veiw^<p>

I open my folder at the same time as my sisters, its somewhat like a good luck ritual for us.

_**Andrew Hayden:**_

_AGE:17_

_GENDER: MALE_

_HAIR COLOR: EMRALD GREEN_

_EYE COLOR:EMEALD GREEN_

_LIKES:being sarcastic, teasing his friends, and drawing and is verry skilled, and Poke'mon_

cool this Ander dude sounds okay atleast ill be able to kick his but at shinno style contests! i love cordianteing!

_DISLIKES: his fangirls, concidered to be a socalled 'school heartthrob', his many stalkers, and ocasonal proposal fromfangirls. note: dislikes when is being ignored will not inrage but anoyes him._

_MORE INFOMATION: verry confadent, has so called' swagger' or 'swagga' as one girl reffered to it. lett the reccored show that he is also on the football team._

_WARNINGS:will tease but is all done through fun_

From what ive gattered, hes eather, a prick or a sweethear... come on lucky number 2!

* * *

><p>^Misty's veiw^<p>

as the simatanious opening of the folder occurs i begin to read

_**Ash Ketchum:**_

_AGE:18_

_GENDER:MALE_

_HAIR COLOR: BLACK_

_EYE COLOR: BROWN_

_LIKES: eating, will eat anyhting put in front of him (plus more) running, which is why he is the football teams line-backer, and Poke'mon_

Him and May have the eating thing in common, i let out a small laugh but stop when i see dad stareing at me like im crazy for haveing a seince of humor, mabey ill cook him somthing some time.

_DISLIKES: school, not because he lacks intelegince, but because hes smart, he find everything easy. his strongest fear is of the water, although no one knows why._

My mouth is now agape, how can anyone not like swimming? im going to have to bring him to our pool sometime, i will not alow this fear of water.

_MORE INFORMATION: verry kind and sweet, will talk to anyone including himself and a garbage can (note: i laughed verry much when i saw this, he got into a fist figh with it and lost)_

_WARNINGS: quite dense, you could give him a cup of water and tell him its god a pitbull at the bottom of it and we will start looking for it (note: quite funny when actaly done :] )_

Sounds like this ash guy, has no brains to speek of, although it said hes smart, ill figure it out eventualy.

^Leaf's veiw^

* * *

><p>I'm still immbarrased, over my display of lack of common seince, im not stupid, i just have ditzy moments, im actualy the smartest one in the house (besides Max, little freaking genius)<p>

_**Gary Oak:**_

_AGE:17_

_HAIR COLOR: LIGHT BROWN_

_EYE COLOR: DARK GREEN_

_LIKES: reading, Poke'mon and playing football_

oh my gosh! he likes to read! we should trade books! im so exited!

_DISLIKES: computers, he would rather reasurch is himself than use a computer, he finds them unreliable._

_MORE INFORMATION: he is a sertified genius_

_WARNINGS: is concidered a 'player' girls through themselfs at him often, the concider him 'SMEXY AS HELL!'_

Gary sound like a perve! girls dont just through themselfs at you is you dont fuck-around alot!

once were all done reading, we return to out room to pack, the school they go to is a few hours away, so we will be renting a apartment wile we are protecting them.

* * *

><p><strong>so do you like it? and yes Gary's eyes are green for 2 motherfucking hours i searched for it, some verry disturbing things came up. how my computer got "what size is Gary Oaks penis" from "what color are Gary Oak's eyes" i will never know!<strong>

**anywho i will put the link down hear proveing it!:**

**.net/wiki/Talk:Gary_Oak#Gary.27s_eye_color**

**ahh i love you bulbapedia, you are a godsent (im not even catholic... neather is Paul! hes a athist!)**

**pm me!**


	2. Intoductions

^Misty's Veiw^

Has anyone ever tried to pack everything they own, while 3 other girls do the same, all in one room? No, huh? NOT FUN.

Me and my 3 sisiters where running around our room trying to find misolaius things.

"wheres my blowdryer?" a frantic may calls out to noone in paticular.

"bathroom cabnet third shelf" i call out. if it wasnt for me these girls would lose their heads.

"found it! thank mist!" i look up to return my younger sisters warm smile. through the remainder of our night, we franticly try and locate everything we need, when we fianly have everything packed away, Father comes in to tell us to go to bed, honestly, what are we 6? its 8:30!

"but i dont waaaannnnaaaaa!" cryes a sorowfull Leaf.

"now girls, you have to get up at 6:30 tomarro morning, so i sugest you sleep now, wait no i dont _suggest_ i _requier_. .." and without a further ado, he retreated, i sight, theres no use fighting with Father, he always wins.

The next morning, we wake up before the rosters do, not that we have any rosters, just a figure of speech. As i arise from my slumber, i pull on another of my grafic tees, today is a green one to complement my orange locks, with _'some people say that you cant live without love... i think oxegen is more improtant'_ i know not the most love-friendly quote but, im not a fan of love, but ide rather not think about that no good, dirt bag, motherfucking cocksucker dumbass bitch tracy right now.

After my teshirt is sucksessfuly over my head, i pull on a pair of riped jeans, and wait for the others to be reddy. after a few moments, Leaf emergase from our bathroom in a oh-so-leafy outfit, a white tanktop with a green short jaket ending just above her bust line, with sleaves reaching to her elbows, and a short denim skirt.

"im reddy! how do i look misty?" only Leaf would be concerend with how she looked to meet 4 random boys. I dont get a chance to answer because the youngest of us, and the most fashion foward dawn come skiping in, in a purple tanktop, and riped jeans, unlike her my jeans rips are rom whare and tare, not store made. i do have to say though she does look quite cute.

"hurry up May! we gaddo go!" dawn calls to her sister with the short brown locks.

"okay okay im reddy" she comes out of the kitchen with a chocolate doughnut stuffed in her mouth, her atier is a red dress, fitted around her small waist with a black belt, leave it to May to dress so formal for _highschool_ the most narcissistic place i know.

"can we leave alreddy? i wanna get this over as quickly as possible" i state a little harsher than i expected.

"who knows Mist? you may end up likeing this Ash kid" not likely but ill let Dawn dream.

When the 2 hour car drive is over, we arive at a school.

"okay girls ill have the moving team unpack your rooms for you" Father says then has his driver pull the limo away.

"okay girls time to find these guys!" Dawn exitedly says "Paul should be in the music room, so ill be there! bye!" she skips off to go find her.. what should i call him? ill just call him her Paul.

^Dawn's View^

im walking down the coridoor that a creepy guy said the music room is in, when i hear the most _beautifull_ music i have ever heard "that has got to be him" i wisper, as i locate the room the sound is eminateing from,i peer in to see a tall muscular body with his back tawrds me. I quietly open the door and to my likeing, he dosent hear me and continues playing. i listen in complete silence until he plays the last note.

"that was beautifull, what peice was it?" i ask more loudly then i entended. he turns around starteled, but not as starteled as me by what i saw. _.god_ i think, _hes beautifull!_ okay beautifull is a bad word, makes him sound femanine, yet he is the most handsome man i have ever seen, his strong features corresed by his soft looking purple hair that reaches down to his sholder, barely grazeing his deep blue jaket.

"where you listinging?" he asks still shocked that i was listinging.

"uhm yeah, im sorry, im new, and i was lost and looking for my first class when i heard your beautifull mus-"

"i dont care, what do you want?" how nice of him...

"c-could you help me find my class? please?" i stutter, still gapeing at his beauty.

"... fine, what class do you have?" i hand him my scedual "hmph great, we have all of the same classes, ill show you the first class" he begins to walk toward to door.

"im Dawn, and you are?" i ask, i know not the most creative way to tell him my name, but, hes so damn beautifull!

"Paul, not that you need to know." oh this is going to be fun.

^May's View^

after Dawn skips away, i sigh knowing i have to find Andrew now.

"i have to go find Andrew, he should be in the art room, so im off" im really not looking foward to this.

"okay May good luck!" peppy Leaf waves to me as i walk off to find this guy.

I cant find the art room, so im now asking a girl who told me her name is Briana.

"oh hi! im Briana! your looking for the art room?" i nodd "okay, but Andrew is probably going to be int thier he hates being disturbed"

im going to take this opertunity to find out a little more about little Andrew, "whos Andrew?' i ask dimwittedly.

"Andrew is my boyfriend!" she whips her hair and he short marun bangs "hes soooo hot, but keep your hands off kay?" i force a smile, this girl is_ insane_.

"okay Briana, dont worry i will" i reasure her.

"good! come on ill bring you thier!" as we walk to the art room this anoying bitch talks non-stop, about Andrew (**A/N: picture this in a anoying squeeking voice) **'oh Andrews sooo cute! oh andrews so sweet! oh Andrew loves me so much!' it made me want to shoot myself in the foot."okay were hear!" she points to a room labled "304" and i walk in.

"hello? anyone in hear?" the room appears empty.

"yeah im over hear" i deep voice calls from around a seperating wall.

"oh! hi, im uhm..." _holy flyinf fuck! he is delisious!_ His Emerald green hair lays on his head oh so perfectly, frameing his equily perfect face. His Deep Green eyes seem to go for miles and miles.

"you okay there?" the god like boy askes

"yeah, im fine just uhm.." what can i say i was doing? i cant say i was looking for him! "just trying to get to know my way around the school"

"oh so your new? would you like me to show you around?"he smiles at me

"oh you dont have to do that" after all, im going to have every class with him.

"i dont mind, i would love to show a pretty girl like you around" he flashes me another smile.

"would your girlfriend Briana like that?" i ask with a smirk, his eyes then show confusion.

"who said Brianas my girlfriend?"

"she did," its my turn to look confused "i got to talking to her, in the hall and she showed me how to get hear, and told me that, you, her boyfriend would be in hear to"

"Briana is _not_ my girlfriend, shes my creepy stalker"

"lucky you?" he laughs

"not really, but how about i show you around now?" i smile

"sure why not?"

^Leaf's view^

after both May and Dawn leave to go find the boys, i decide i shoud go to.

"well adios , Mist i need to go find me a Gary!"i smile and walk to the library, the way i figure, he likes to read, and the library has books.

After a few moments of searching i find the library, and begin walking around looking for the ensyclipidia section, he hates computers so, where else to do resurch? I step over to the front desk and begin to speek to the librarian.

"hello, im looking for the ensyclipidia section?" i ask the female librarian.

"okay, lets see, Gary! can you help this pretty young girl hear?" she turns to a boy around my age with spikey brown hair, and deep green eyes.

"sure, im Gary, and you are...?" he looks at me with this sly smile.

"i-im Leaf" he begins to walk and motions for me to follow him, he has the most inchanting green eyes, and his hair seems to defy gravity.

"well Leaf, how may i help you?" his smile hasnt left his face all the while we are talking.

"do you know of any books by Sandra Brown?"

"yes, i do, my favorite novel by her is charade, amazing piece of work if you ask me."

"im reading charade at the moment"

"really, how do you like it so far?" i smile, i think im going to get along with him quite nicely.

"i would love to talk about it but, i have to get to my first class, and i dont even know how to get there" now if he is a gentelman, he will ofer to walk me to out class.

"oh okay, want me to help you? what class do you have?"

"a.p english" i look at him, he smiles.

"me to, why dont i walk with you there?" i smile he really is sweet.

^Misty's View^

Since im all alone, i decide that its time to go find Mr. ketchum. i sigh remembering he likes to eat, so i decided to go cheack the lunchroom, which want hrad to find concidering its the second biggest room in the school.

i see a boy with scraggaly black hair shoved under a red and white baseball cap with brown eyes, hes actualy quite atractive, he has the most inchanting smile. i figure this is probably him "excuse me, can you help me find my next class?"

"sure! im Ash Ketchum! what class do you have?" he seems nice enough.

"im Misty Maple, and i have gym this period." he smiles then begins pumping his fists into the air.

"yes! we have gym together! woohooo!" i laugh at him outburst mabey this wont be so bad?


	3. Fishys

^Dawn's Point Of View^

Okay, Im not one to judge someone on a first meeting, but really? Paul is the most unfriendly person I have ever met! And Ive met, sycopaths, murderers, assasins, and much much more, but Paul hear is just a buket of fun!

We've been walking to our first class in silence for a few moments. I sigh, I really dont like silence. I look over to Paul, hes taller than me so i have to look up slightly. I decide to closer examine him, His eyes are a- what? what color are thoes things! The informative packet said they were black, but... To me, they look more.. Im not shure actually...

"hey, Paul?" I say, happily.

"Hn?" is his reply.

"What color are your eyes?" i smile when he turns to me.

" Why do you want to know?" he respond coldly.

"w-well, i just dont know what color they are, thier pretty! And i want to know what color they are." i say meekly.

"... Black..." he finaly responds after letting his hair fall in his face to hide a aproaching blush.

I smile, and say without thinking "there stunning, Paul..." then its my turn to blush fiersly.

He continues to walk down the hallway until we reach a room marked, 217: The Elements Of Music. He enters without anotherr word. I Fallow soon after, and smile at what i see, i room with gray walls, and plush black chairs in a circle, surounded by a roomfull of instements microphones, and costumes. I Inhale, the smell of hairspray, cheep nail-glue, and that burning smell that occurs when you leave a spotlight on to long, It smells of theater. As i continue to scan the room, a short shapely woman catches my eye and squeels. A shocked expression crosses my face, as she aproaches me.

"oh hello! You must be Dawn Mapel! oh dear, I saw your desplay of Little Warrior, and it was perfection! The way you portrayed Nina, i would have never thought to have her made up as a monster for the begining until sh-" she is cut off by the bell ringing, she offers me a sheepish smile and draggs me to the front of the room.

"Class, This Is Dawn Maple, remmeber last week? This was the girl who played Nina in the play we saw in South Carolina, Littel Warrior!" she states, with a grin and a hop in her step. Wispers roam through out the class, things such as 'that was her?' 'shes so talented!' 'shes so beautiful, especialy in person! and one that caught my atention 'didnt she walk in with Paul, oh Ursala isnt going to like that!' .

_Ursala? _i thought _who is this Ursala?_ a pang of jeliousy hits at the thought that this beautiful, man may be taken _suck it up Dawn! Your only hear to protect him! Nothing more... and nothing less..._

I force a smile and start to decend to a open shair, when Mrs. Mc Cana or Cana as she introduced herself, grabed my arm and looked to me "Dawn, dear? Would you mind reading a few lines from a play i wrote?" a shy smile spreads across her face.

"i-i uhm, are you sure you want _me_ to do it?" i studder.

"oh yes! our simply wonderfull!, now who to pare you with... Ah! I saw you walk in with Mr. Shinji! He can be your partner!" she coones.

"uhm sure i guess..." i say as Paul steps up to the stage, and we both are handed a small script. i open to the first page and i begin the first line of the last scene.

"Caleb, this isnt a farytail! this is real life, you could _die_ and if you do i dont know what i would do" i press my hand to Pauls chest, its harder than i expect.

Paul takes my hand in his and uses his other to trace the shape of my face from my ear to my jaw line " Maycee... Nothings going to happen to me, when have you ever known me to give up? or for that matter leave you for more than a few hours?" a soft smile graces his rough but still beautiful features.

"i know Caleb, but..." tears begin to form in my eyes, at the fealing im Empathing from character, imaginging what it would feel like to lose someone you love that much...

As a single tear falls from my eye, Paul whipes it and looks deep into my eyes, like hes looking into my soul, " but nothing, dont i always come back? " he leans his foarhead into meet mine and wispers loud ehough for the teens in the room to hear "i always come back because i love you... and always will."

"and scene!" Cana screaches tears falling from her eyes. "that **Wonderfull** my little fishys!"

As we step down from the stage Paul looks to me and i ask him " did she call us fishys?"

A small smile grazes his lips befor a cold expression replaces it "yeah now leave me alone you anoying girl."

My eyes bulge out of my head "im not anoying, sometimes i ramble but im still not anoy-" he cuts of my rant.

" fine. not anoying, _troublesome_ happy?" a smirk makes its way across his angelic face.

"not really..." i grumble, and i catch the smallest hint of a real, genuine, _smile_.


	4. Sunshine

**Me: Hola! Im backkk! And updateing better than ever! but come on peoples! ive goten literaly no reviews! and the 3 i have gotten were mainly complaimts! :/ even though one person had some nice things to say. im going to say it once, i dont have microsoft word, im useing word pad, so it dosent correct my grammer or spelling. another thing, if you dont like the whole assasin thing, dont read it! dont take the time out of you day to bash me :/ seriosly...**

**Dawn: anyway! enjoy the story!**

**Drew: Yama dosent own pokemon and if she did, i probably would have had my head cut off...**

**Me: Nawhhh! Just shaven!**

**Drew: D:**

* * *

><p>^May's Point of view^<p>

This may be bad but, for the past few moments ive been imagining as many ways as posible to break Andrew's fingers, why? _he keeps flicking his damn fringe!_

"Andrew will you-" i start but im cut of by said boy.

"_Drew_" he states.

"fine, _Drew_, will you stop flicking your bloody fringe?" i ask bittersweetly.

"what do you mean?" he asks, while doing it _again_.

"_that_" i say and point to his hair.

"oh.. hehe sorry, old habit" he says sheepishly, and i notice, when hes not being a complete dick, hes actually nice.

"anyway, come on June."

Ish.

"listen, GrassHead, it's May, say it with me now, Mayyyyy MMMAAAAYYYYY" i say elongating my name a few times.

"April" he says calmly.

"okay now i know your doing it to piss me off." i accuse.

"March, what ever are you talking about?" he smirks.

"i suggest you stop befor i deform that pretty little face of yours Drewy" i spit at him, only enlarging his smirk.

"awe May, you think im pretty?"he grins "i never knew you cared!" his false joy makes me want to _vomit_.

"okay one, you called me May, you deserve a sticker, " i pull out my pack of stickers all of the girls and I keep in our bags for Leaf, (we use them to reward her, its either that or candy and Leaf plus candy equals run) and put a big fuzzy frog on his forhead. "two, its not natural for a guy to call themselves _pretty_, so im taking away your sticker," I rip the sticker off of his forhead, leaving a large red pach on his head. "and lastly, if i cared i wouldnt do this," and i slap the back of his head.

"... can i have the sticker back?" he asks and i sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>^Misty's Point of View^<p>

Gym is _hell_ , now normaly, i love anything sport but, sitting here, in a tanktop, (ew) and shorts that would fit a 3 year old comfortably Im contemplating how to kill my gym teacher _nice and slowly._

Pink, _so much pink. _I think im going to die of pink-ness, the girls need to wear a pink tank with black shorts, the guys, lucky fuckers, get to wear blue t-shirts and black shorts. I sigh, and turn to Ash.

"you okay Misty?" he asks, his large brown puppy eyes tormenting me with their beauty.

"y-yeah im f-fine." i stutter, _wait! I DONT STUTTER _I scream mentally.

"well if you say so..." he says trailing off befor his eyes light up in child like amusement, "do you wanna be my partner?" he asks with his lopsided smile, that makes my heart melt. _No it doesnt!_

"uhm sure?" and when his eyes burn even brighter in happiness i almost laugh at him fist pumping the air, i swear, he is such a child, but i think thats what draws me to him, not in a romantic way of course, he seems so innocent, like nothing in the world can hurt him. I sigh again and Ash looks at me with concern all over his soft features, i give him a reassuring smile befor looking down to scowl out the pink monster encasing its self around my figure.

"ohh so thats whats annoying you! i though it was me..." he says, and when i look up i see a light blush on the apple of his cheeks.

"why whould i be annoyed at you, youre so..." adorable, super-hug-inducing-cute? "kind".

His lopsided smile plays its way onto his face. "we've been playing soccer, so i hope you can hold you own on a field"

I debate weather or not to tell him about my skill in all things sport, but decide to let him see it for himself. "i hope so to Ash"

We walk in to the gym and instanly, a girl with brown pigtales is at Ash's side. "hey Ashy! erhm person with my Ashy... how have you been! i havent seen you in _ages_!" she cooes.

"Uhm Lyra? You saw me yesterday..." he scraches the back of his head, with a nervious smile eched on his face.

"i know Ashy, but i just love you so much that i cant stand to be away from you for more than a few _seconds_" she says, her voice going from adoring, to obsessing.

"Lyra I-" he starts but is cut off by the syco herself.

"what are you still doing hear, leave me and my boyfriend in peace you pest." she says, her eyes narrowed into slits, shooting daggers my way. I raise my hands up in surrender and turn to go find someone to talk to when Ash grabs my wrist.

"Lyra im not your boyfriend, and Misty dosent have to leave." he says, his heart stopping grin directed towrds me.

Lyra glares at me and storms off, "sorry about her Mist, shes a bit obsessive."

"ya think?" i screech, a bit louder than nessisary. Right then, a large hulking man walks in. He stands about 6

6ft 11in towering over my 5ft 7in.

"Alright class, today, were scrimmageing for soccer, and because, when i let you choose your own teams, all you do it talk," his voice is masculan to a T. "so, ill be makeing you teams" his rough voice echos in the contained room. "Rose, your with, Kiley and Lyra." _At least im not on Pigtales's team_ I think. "Misty, your with... Harely, why are you on the girls roster?" he asks a girl... guy..man..bare...thing... with long purple hair.

"well, Mr. Sir, thats just ware I belong!" to this, our teacher shakes his head at the tall boy with the purple locks.

"anyway, Misty, your with Karen, and Hellen," after that, i just stoped careing, i had to go find the two other girls i had been partnered with so, i said goodbye to Ash and walked on.

After I located Karen, a girl with short blond hair, and Hellen, a girl with pixi style black hair. The teacher or _coach_ as he instructed us, told us to stand in the middle of the field to prepare for our mach. I line up with my team, me in the middle, the other girls flanking me. Lyra did the same, _i think its fate_ i guess mentally_ i was put up against this sycopath to destroy on the field_ the last though makes me smile.

"I hope your reddy to go down, Maple, because im the girls soccer team captin, and i dont lose." she says with venom seeping out of ever nook and cranny. "okay girls first one to score wins"

coach blows the wistle, signaling the start of the game. " an i hope you at a light breackfast, bitch, because you about to eat your words." i spit back as i do a sidesweep, pulling the ball to my right only to nuge it with the laces of my cleats. Lyra tryes to cut me off, but I don't roll that way, i trap the ball and she goes flying away from me. As i menuver around her lackys I hear a boy _sreaming_ my name.

"Go Mist! You can do it!" Ash, I realize, as a blush fights its way onto my face, i force it back down. After skillfully makeing it past Rose, a girl with long blone hair in a pony-tail and Kiley a girl with meduim brown hair, i reach the goal, and stop quickly to lose the traction of running, tilt my foot, and launch the ball into the net, swiftly scoreing for my team.

"Nice job Maple, i think Lyra has some worrying to do about her spot as captin!" Coach exclaims to Lyra's dislike. I walk over to Ash and take the watterbotel he got for me with a smile.

"I thought you couldnt play sports Mist!" he says laughing.

"I didnt say i couldnt i just didnt correct you when you assumed" I point out.

"ill never assume anything about you ever again." he promisses.

"good" i respond with a large grin, maching his.

"but that means ill have to spend alot of time with you in order to know everything about you, so i dont have to assume." he points out, causeing me to blush a deep scarlet.

"how come you dont have to play" i ask, trying to change the topic.

"thats because we have football practice today, so coach dosent want to tire us out." he explains "you can come wach if you want to" he offers with a soft smile on his lips, _his kissable lips_. What? where did that come from! I think i should have Max do a MRI on my brain...

* * *

><p>^Leaf's Point of view^<p>

As Me and Gary are walking to AP English, i found out that, Gary's Grandfather is a poet and thats ware he got his love for wrighting.

"would you mind letting me read somthing you wrote?" I ask in a small voice, i know i dont let anyone read my wrighting, and hes a guy, who writes poetry so i have no idea how he could be.

"sure i guess." is his responce, as he pulls out a small green notebook. I take it from his grasp, and open it the page i turn to has this on it:

Burnt: By Gary Oak

(_baised off of the book firegirl)_

_Burnt by fire_

_Burnt by her own_

_Burnt and left all alone_

_Ashes falling all around_

_The crackel of the fire, the only sound_

_When people look at her,_

_All they saw_

_Were the scars stareing back in awe._

_They never know the girl inside_

_Burnt by fire_

_Drained of pride._

"Wow Gary... Thats powerfull stuff..." i say, dazed, i read the book, and i can see where he gor the words from.

"Erhm, thanks.. hehe" he says and when i look up from his book, i see he has a blush across his face, and i giggle.

"what are you laughing about!" he asks, frantic.

"your blushing" i inform, while touching his cheek lightly, causeing him to blush deeper, causeing me to giggle more.

"were hear" he grumbles, his spikey hair hideing his face, and his blush. We walk into a room with only a few students in it.

" Hey Gary!" a peppy looking blone says as she bounces over and huggs Gary around the neck.

"Hey Sopia, how are you?" he asks.

"oh graaaaaate!" she exclaims putting her hair on Gary's cheast, this is obviouslt makeing him uncompotalbe, but her just goes along with it. "i just wanted to see you before i go to my class!" her voice is so high, it outdoes nails on chalkbords.

"well youve seen me, so bye" Gary says coldly, takeing my wrist and walking past her, to a seat in the back of the room. "sorry about her, Sopia is a loon" i smile, showing its fine.

"Okay class, we have a new student today! Leaf Maple, please stand up." the teacher requests, and of course, i comply. "would someone help Leaf, today after school, find the novela were reading?" she asks looking into the class full of teenagers for a volenteer, and she finds one.

"Ill do it" a smirking Gary Oak.

"Okay. now Leaf, would you mind shareing a little bit about youself to our little family hear?" she asks and i take a deep brath, i dilike speeking in public.

"My name is Leaf Maple, and i have 3 sisters, were all adopted, Me, May, Misty , and Dawn" I conclude "oh! and i hate Mailmen!" i add.

"what is she a dog?" on girl asks.

"no shes a bitch!" another boy says, fallowed by a wave of laughter.

"she can be my bitch any day" another boy howls, i turn red and walk back to my seat, sitting down next to Gary who puts his hand on my back and gives me a reasuring smile.

"ignore them, ill take care of it after class okay?" i nodd and smile "i have football practice today after school, but if you dont mind waiting, i can help you find the book after?" he offers.

"that would be great" i say.

* * *

><p>^Dawn's Point of View^<p>

"okay class, you assinment is to have someone find a sont that represents you to them, and wright a short responce to why you think they picked this song!" Cana explains, with enthusiasm that really shouldnt be there when giving out homework.

"hey Paul?" i ask.

"Hn?" he respondes.

"will you do the project with me?" i asks with a plain face, with a hopefull smile on my face.

"and why would i do that?" is his comeback.

"because your the only person i know in this class" i retort.

"fine, but i have football practice after school, so your going to have to eaither wait till its done."

"okay" i respond. He nodds, and gets up to leave, and i follow.

* * *

><p>After a long day of Paul filled classes (wich means my only conversation was a anti-socail bum) i walk with Paul to lunch.<p>

"so who do you sit with at lunch?" i ask, trying to make conversation.

"my friends" he responds.

"descriptive." i reply, and he glares at me, and i smirk.

"thats them... with some girls...?" he says pointing to a table of people, containing a boy with green hair and maching eyes, sitting with May, well more like trying to aviod May from killing him. A boy with black hair and a hat sitting with Misty, and a guy with spikey brown hair sitting a talking with Leaf.

"thoes are my sisters!" i exclaim, happily.

"great, there are _more _of you? kill me now" he says while still walking over.

"and your just a bucket of sunshine yourself." i grumble, and i catch him smirk befor a cold glare replaces it. We reach the tabel and webegin introductions, even though we all know who they are.

"okay this is Drew, also known as GrassHead or CabbageHead" May says gestureing to the green haired fellow.

"by who? no one calls me CabbageHead" a confused Drew says.

"by me, thats who CabbageHead" May says in a stern tone, just dareing Dre to retort.

"And this is Ash" Misty explains, pointing to the boy with the black hair.

"This is Gary, the bestest guy ever!" a happy Leaf says.

"and why is he the _bestest guy ever_?" I ask.

"Well," Leaf says "some guys were giveing me problems in first period, calling me a dog, then a bitch, cause i said i dont like mailmen, and then one said i could be his bitch anyday and..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_**Leaf is sitting in a seat next to a anoyed Gary Oak, who as soon as the bell rings dissmising the class, pins a boy with short red hair to the wall.**_

_**"what did you say about Leaf Mitchale?" he asks, not even trying to hide the anger in his voice.**_

_**"n-nothing dude calm down i was just kidding!" Mitchale exclaims.**_

_**"does it look like she thought it was nothing?" Gary growls gestureing to a tear filled eyed Leaf waching from the sidelines.**_

_**"i-im sorry man!" Mistchale quivers.**_

_**"you ever say **__**anything**__** to her agin and i wont hesatate to breack you fucking face, you got it?" Gary says, tigtinging his grip on the scared man.**_

_**"y-yeah, bro, i got you, dont touch, look at, or ever breath near the chick" he quicly recites, to which Gary nodds his aprovle. Gary lets the scumbag fall to the ground an quicly scurry away like the vermin he is, and soon after hes gone a joyfilled Leaf has captured Gary in a exited hug.**_

_**"oh thank you Gary!" she cries.**_

_**"don't worry about it" he says with a soft smile on his face. Leaf smiles and then procedes to stand on her tippy-toes to place a soft, gental, kiss on a blushing Gary Oak.**_

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

* * *

><p>"Awe, so cute!" May cooes.<p>

"yeah, Gary, that was so sweet of you to do for our little Leaf!" i Say, smilesing at the brunett boy, who smiles back and nodds my way.

"hey Drew?" a confused Leaf asks the grasshead.

"yeah?" he responds.

"what happened to your forhead? its all red!" Leaf asks, inspeacting his forhead.

"May put a sticker on my forhead, only to rip it off two seconds later, resulting in this" he says, pointing to the red welt.

"YOU GAVE HIM ONE OF MY STICKERS?" and enraged Leaf cries.

"oh sweety it was just one froggy!" May beggs Leaf.

"A FROGGY? THE FUZZY ONE WITH THE GOOGLEY EYES!" Leaf then punces over the table and lands on a unexpecting May.

"Oh god Leaf!" May cries trying to pry the girl off of her.

"C'mon Leaf up-up time" Gary says as he lifts her off of the other brunett.

"hear you go Leafy, a brand new sticker!" i coo to my sister, as i pull out a Froggy sticker, its fuzzy and had a rubber toung sticking out, along with google eyes.

"yay!" Leaf excliams, grabbing it from me, pulling out her green leaf covered binder and opens to a page in the middle, only half filled with stickers. "Dawnnnyyy, what do i wright for why i got the sticker?" she asks me.

"wright, 'for not murdering my sister who gave away my stickers' Kay?" i explain, and she nodds. I turn to Paul who has a confused expression, grazeing his features. "when leaf does someting good, or dosent try to murder us, we giver a sticker for her stickerbook, and so she remembers good things she did, she wrights down why she got it" i explain.

"oh.." is the plumheads answer.

"oh yeah i didnt introuduce plumhead!" i gasp. "this is Sunshine, the friendly Plumhead!" i say, pointing to a pissed off Paul who is glareing at me, probably trying to make me expload with his mind. "oh calm down Paul! And stop trying to make me expload with your mind! its not gunna happen!" at this, he just smirks and glanses to his friends, catching this, i glances at the girls, and were all thinking the same thing, what the hell? could that be what Father was talking about when he said _qualites, Mabey there Antroducts?_ Antroducts are people who have speical abilitys, such as telapathy and mind production, mind production is when you think somthing and it happens.

"okayyy... so Mist, im not going to be comeing home on time today, so dont wait up." I say

"me either" a peppy Leaf says.

"well thats good beacuse im staying for Ash's footballpractice" Misty explains.

"wow! me to! well, im staying to wach Gary" Leaf says.

"and im going to wach Sunshine" I add.

"guess im driveing home alone" May grumles.

"oh June why dont you stay with us?" Drew says.

"You play football" Mays asks, ignoring the jab at her name.

"yeah! and im really good too!" Drew says, as he flexes his muscles as if to prove a point, but all it does is cause May and us to burst into laughter. "what?" he says, ofended.

"come on Drew!" May says " you have to admit, its funny!"

"how!" he asks.

"Ash is the freaking energizer bunny" Misty explains.

"Gary's really strong!" Leaf exclaims while smilieing at a blushing Gary.

"and Paul is fucking huge, i mean like look at him!" I say, as i grab Paul's arm and show how buff he is. "see?" Paul tuggs his arm back ang glares at me.

"awe, Pauls blushing!" Ash says while pointing at Paul.

"Ash, stop it!" i growl to the raven haired teen, sais boy moves back in fear of my wrath.

"thanks" Paul mumbkes, and i smile.

The bell rings signaling the end of the day.

"lets go Troublesome" Paul growls, glareing at Ash, who shrinks back in fear of the purplehaired teen.

"right behind you sunshine" i respond.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: ahhh sunshine the friendly plumhead... *giggles*<strong>

**Paul: you bitch**

**Me: now whats wrong with this... *snaps* oh i know!**

**Paul: what are you going to do?**

**Me: *uses magical author dust***

**Sunshine the Friendly Plumhead: What... the... fuck... *looks down and sees his clothing was replaced with a pink bikini* WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU**

**Me: oh many many things sunshine, many many things...**


	5. la práctica de fútbol

**Me: Hi! wow im updateing quick! i took a hint from a friendly reviewer! *huggs person***

**Paul: you mean someone actualy reads this shit?**

**Me: i though we talked about this Sunshine...**

**Paul: *grummbles***

**Me: mhhm, now my reviwer friend *patts on head* said i should put what happened in the last chapie as a reminder, so i did! :D**

**Paul: yippy! *has party***

**Me: Shut up Sunshine! so yeahh... enjoy! Paul, disclaimer!**

**Paul: this Crazy bitch dosent own poke'mon and i thank Arceus for that.**

**Me: *glares a Paul worthy glare***

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST TIME :<strong>_

_"awe, Pauls blushing!" Ash says while pointing at Paul._

_"Ash, stop it!" i growl to the raven haired teen, said boy moves back in fear of my wrath._

_"thanks" Paul mumbles, and i smile._

_The bell rings signaling the end of the day._

_"lets go Troublesome" Paul growls, glareing at Ash, who shrinks back in fear of the purplehaired teen._

_"right behind you sunshine" i respond._

* * *

><p>^Dawn's Point of View^<p>

After we keave the group, i head quickly to my locker, then we go to Paul's. We walk in scilence to the football field, not an akward scilence, a comportable one. When we arive a girl with springy pink pigtales founces over to us.

"Hey Pauly!" she cooes. "i havent seen you all day!"

"yeah, to bad we couldnt keep it that way." Paul growls and i stifle a laugh.

The pink haired demon glares at me. "oh Pauly, your so funny! " as she laughs overly loud she puts a hand on his chest.

"erhm thanks i guess, but i wasnt kidding now go away" he says.

"oh but Pauly, i wanted to wach you practice, i love it when you get all sweaty.." she says in a sultry tonewhile putting her arms around his neack, and Paul looks like her going to vomit. Paul looks over to me with pleading eyes and i can see he wants my help. Great, now im a angle of mercy.

"no, no, dont do that" i say as i pry the pink haired girls arms out of my companion. "why dont you run along" i then wisper to her "befor i give you somthing to run from" i through in a death glare for good measure and she looks like shes going to piss her pants.

"f-fine, by Pauly, ill see you later!" she winks at Paul befor glareing at me, and walking away.

"Thanks for getting rid of that hoe.." he grumbles.

"no prob but whats the problem with her?" i ask.

"Ursala, is a untrustworthy bitch, you cant trust anything she says, and when i tell her to fuck off, she _always_ comes back, i guess she dosent trust me when i say i hate her ugly guts." He growls, getting angeryer and angeryer.

"She dosent look ugly to me" i say, remembering that that was the name i heard durring first period.

"ive seen better" is his responce before leaving to go to the lockerroom im guessing.

"bye Pauly!" i coo and he turns to glare at me, and i laugh.

* * *

><p>When Paul came out, i had alreddy fround the girls.<p>

"okay May, whats the deal with Drew, spill. Now" i state as i walk over and May turns as red as the tank shes wareing.

"theres nothing going on between us!" she defends.

"yeah uh hu!" Misty insists.

"now spill the details, or ill spill your blood" i say, as i cross my arms, May's eyes bulge, knowing im capeable of doing it.

"can't we be normal for a while?" May whines.

"May, if we were normal, we wouldnt be hear, sweetie" Misty gentaly says.

"i know but.." her eyes fill with tears "i dont want to constanly have to hide who i am! When i find someone i care about i dont want them to be in danger!" the tears begin to spill.

"oh May-May!" Leaf says while pulling the brunett into a bone crushing hug.

"May, you dont have to hide anything, you havent _done_ anything, only i have, your clean, i _killed_ a man, you didnt." i say sofly, trying to calm her down, as i lay my hand sofly on her sholder.

"Dawn! you would have had to do that if i just stayed home!" she cries ever harder.

"Oh may sweet-heart, its not your fault, i dont regreat a thing, i did what i had to do to protect you." i reasure.

"Drews in enough danger as it is with the _**Omochanoheitai **_project, and with everyone whos after us after him... i-i cant handed it any more Dawn, i just cant..." more tears fall from the sad girls eyes.

"MAY!" an exited Drew waves from the field, waveing happily.

May turns to Drew with a sad smile on her face and waves back, Drew scrunches his eyebrows, but before he can do anything, his coach calls him back.

"he seems so happy..." she mumbles to herself "even though he knows hes in danger" she turns to me, "how can he be so content?"

" May, when someones happy, its best not to question it." Misy explains.

"but.." she whipers

"no buts baby! If hes happy why cant you be happy.. With him?" Leaf asks.

"w-with him?: May stutters. "why would i want that?" she shrieks.

"beacuse you like him" Misty explains, as it its the simpleest thing in the world.

" I do not!" she screams.

"May.." Misty scolds.

"if i like Drew than you like Ash!" May says, with a Drew-like Smirk.

"What! I dont like Ash" Misty states, and if we werent her sisters, we _might_ have belived her.

"then i dont like Drew!"

"oh but you do May-May" i say.

"ugh can we just wach the guys!" May shrieks, with a blush on her face.

"yeah!" Leaf agrees. So we turn to wach the boys.

I find myself waching Paul's every move, the way he runs, the way he shakes his head when he dosent do somthing just right, or the way his thighs bulge when someone like Ash takles him. _Its so.. hot..._ oh gosh i did _not_ just think that! Paul hot? well... I cant ignore the atraction i feel tawrds him, but thats all it is, physical atraction. I sigh, and after about 15 more minutes, the practice is over. The guys go running into the locker room and we begin to collect our things.

"Hey Mist, did ya like watching?" A grining Ash says as he comes running up, with the others close behind.

"yeah your really fast!" Misty exclaims.

"yeah! I know!" He grins.

"what about you May?" Drew asks "see anything you like?"

May nodds "that blond over thiere is sooo cute!" she cooes.

"what blond?" he turns around and glares at a blond boy smileing at May "Michael..." he growls.

"jealous much?" Paul speeks for the first time.

"why would i be jealous?" Drew asks.

"because the girl you havent shut up about was waching blondie over the-" Paul is cut off by Drew's hand over his mouth.

"shut up Paul!" Drew demands.

I can see that Paul is about to murder Drew, so i mouth 'Bite him!' he raises a eyebrow, and i motion my hands for him to do it, and he does.

"owch! Paul what the fuck!" Drew says removeing his hand.

"you wouldnt take it off, so i bit you" he says calmly while smirking at me.

"..." Gary looks between me and Paul "is there somthing going on hear...?" he asks.

"what? No? " I scream.

"Say that again, and ill take away your ability to speak" Paul growls, and i laugh shakeing my head.

"how can anyone take him seriously!" i ask.

"hes Paul..." Drew explains.

"no shit sherlock! But why would you think he would hurt you?" i ask.

"uhm, thats Paul's story to tell..." Gary says "c'mon Leaf, we have to go find your book." Leaf nodds, eager to go get another book to add to her vast colection.

"uhm yeah come on May" Drew agrees, dragging May away.

"erm.. akward.. lets go Ash!" Misty exclaims.

"and then there were two..." i say.

"lets go, we have a project to do." he says.

"kayyy!" i agree.

* * *

><p>As were walking to our destination, i look up to Paul.<p>

"hey Paul...?" i ask

"Hn?" he responds, not bothering to look at me.

"will you tell me the story?" i ask sofly.

"why do you care?" he asks.

"i dont know, i just do..." i say shrinking back at his anoyed tone.

"fine ill tell you, but its not a pretty story, i have to warn you, are you sure you can take it?" he asks as we reach a Black jeep.

"im a big girl Paul." i remind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_A 13 year old Paul sits crosslegged, playing his Nintendo DS, he had just bought Poke'mon HeartGold and was enjoying it greatly._

_"oh c'mon oh oh oh almost YES! TAKE THAT BITCH YOU JUST GOT YOUR ASS WHIPED!" He cried._

_Ding Dong! The doorbell rang. _

_The purple haired boy's mother said "ill get it!" chearily, nothing like her son or husband, more like her older son, Reggie, who happened to have the Same hair color as her youger son Paul, while she had Blue hair, and her husband Red._

_"hello how can i help yo-" she was cut off bye a hand comeing over her mouth._

_"say a word and you die" the man growled._

_"let go of her!" his father called, running in from the other room._

_"yes because, when ever you say that, it always happens" the man laughs._

_"what the hells happening!" Pauls 16 year old brother Reggie asks, comeing in from his room._

_" calm down, no one has to get hurt hear Mitchael." Pauls father says sothingly._

_"oh but they do Mr. Shinji" Mitchael says with vemon in his voice. "you took everything i cared about so im going to do the same to you." Mitchael steps foward, while moveing the knife closer to there mothers neck, then he leans foward, sliting it in one long straight line._

_"NO!" Paul's Father bellows, in raged, he lunges foward and pushes the man back._

_Paul didnt wach his father fight with Mitchael, hes to focused on his mothers body, her neck bleeding out slowly, driping, slideing down slowly. The next timehe looked up, it was because he heard a gunshot, then his father was sprawled out on the floor, bleeding diferently yet is then lungeing to Reggie who is frozen in place. Paul pushes him out of the way, causeing Mitchael to slice at his hand, leaving a dripping slit. Paul gathers himself from the floor, and preceedes to move to Mitchael, he took his mother, then his father? Now he has the balls to go after his BROTHER? His only remaining family!_

_"your becomeing a pest, voy" Mitchael seeths._

_Paul lunges forward, pushing the intruder to the wall, and he falls to the ground, leaveing a streak of blood where he slid. Paul looks to ware the blood is comeing from, he sees a small cilinder of wood pokeing its way out of the back of Mitchael's head, Paul then looks to the wall, the key rack was missing a peg. _

_"Reggie?" Paul wipmers. "what do I do?"_

_"We, Paul, im hear for you." Reggie states, as he puts a hand on Paul's sholder. "we call the police, it was an accident."_

_Paul nodds, eager to be rid of this memory._

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

* * *

><p>"i cant even imagin what that was like..." i lie.<p>

"now why dont i belive you?" He says, inspecting me closely.

"i-i w-WHAT?" i screech.

"Lets go, weve got a project to do." and he drops it like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:So? was there to much gore? to little? I plan on moer so I NEED YOUR OPINION! if i dont start getting more reviews (thank you for thoes of you who do. *huggs reviewer person*<strong>

**Paul: oh shut it alreddy, i wanna go to sleep**

**Me: *grins* okay!**

**Paul: ... **

**Me: *takes out slege hammer and hits Sunshine with it***

**Me: so yeah.. review! or ill stop updateing! *waves evil finger***


	6. ESP Cookies

**_Okay! update! i wrote this all today cuz i really wanted to get it up! i want to thak some people who make me happy! _**

**_SMA-H, thank you your review ment alot!_**

**_Bradley8155, ikarishipping all the way my friend!_**

**_xHika, omg you are soo cool! your my froggy buddah! ;) kay? lml _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>LAST<em>TIME:**

_"i cant even imagin what that was like..." i lie._

_"now why dont i belive you?" He says, inspecting me closely._

_"i-i w-WHAT?" i screech._

_"Lets go, weve got a project to do." and he drops it like that._

* * *

><p>^Dawn's Point of View^<p>

After a silent drive to Paul's home, we arive at a two story house, with blue sideing.

"Awe, its so cute!" I cooe.

"Yeah..." Paul sipts "its discusting, my brother decorated it" he sighs, opening the front door.

"REGGIE IM HOME AND I BROUGHT A... erhm FRIEND?" he say, questioning the word.

"I can feel the love Sunshine" I say with a venomus glare. I hear a parade of footsteps, and a purple haired man comes rushing down the stairs. I can see the resemblence to Paul. The same hair, and the same eyes, but this mans, are warmer, not as hard.

"Hello! Im Reggie, Paul's older brother!" he greets, while takeing my hand to shake it. "Paul! why didnt you tell me we were having company! I didnt make any cookies" he says with a pout.

"i litteraly just met her today, we have a project to do together." Paul explains.

"SO? WHY DID YOU USE YOUR ESP?" Reggie screams.

Paul pinches the bridge of his nose "for the last time, i dont have ESP Reggie..." I begin to giggle.

"Oh!" Reggie exclaims, "I didnt catch your name, beautiful" I smile and begin to answer when Paul cuts me off.

"Her name is Dawn" he says, tapping his foot.

"well Dawn, would you like some cookies?" Reggie asks with stars in his eyes.

"uhm, sure?" i ask, a little afraid of what could happen if i say no.

"Don't incurage him..." Paul replys cooly.

"Oh come on Paul, Ive never had homemade cookies!" I begg, i really havent, no one in our house can cook.

Reggie gasps, then draggs me by the hand into what i prisume is the kitchen.

"we are going to make cookies. NOW. Grab the flower for me please." Reggie requests.

" we have work to do, we dont have time to _bake _stupid cookies." Paul scolds.

"you love my cookies" Reggie grumbles.

" please Paul, i really want to make them" I begg him with my large eyes.

"..." He looks into my eyes with a hard glare. "...fine, just hurry up" He demands.

"Orrrr" i begin, grabbing Pauls calloused hand "you can help too!" i cheer.

"not gunna happen Dawn, ive been trying to do that for years." Reggie says sadly.

"C'mon Paul!" i squeez his hand lightly "look at it this way, we need to know eachother to find a song that discribes eachother right? So we can use this time to bond!"

"No" Paul says plainly.

"Who said you have a choice?" I say with a smirk.

"im outta hear, ill be in my room when your done" Paul says, turning around to leave, but im not letting that happen. I pounce from where i was standing, to Paul and push him to the ground, landing on his stomach.

"What the fuck Troublesome!" Paul growls. "Get up"

"not until you agree to help us!" i demand.

"No!" He yells.

"then i guess i better get comfortable!" i sigh.

"oh come on! Get your ass up!" Paul bellows.

"Mabey focusing on her butt isnt the best thing to do in that situation.." Reggie recomends.

"Reggie!" Both me and Paul says at the same time, to that he simply laughs.

I turn back to Paul in time to see the last of his blush dissapear.

"Are youing to get up?" He asks

"are you going to help?" i retort.

"No"

"then im not getting up!" I say, with determanation all over my face. I move a little to be in a more comfortable position, stradeling Paul's hips.

"Fine, ill help just get up" Paul growls, a blush bairily visable on his tan complection.

"are you sure you want her to you seem to be enjoying yourself Paul" Reggie asks teh his younger brother.

"Reggie..." Paul warns. Reggie just shruggs.

"Okay! Lets make some cookies!" i giggle, as i hop off of Paul.

"Joy..." Paul grumbles.

* * *

><p>After we spend 3 hours mixing, bakeing, waiting, and iceing, were sitting around a round oakwood table.<p>

"Wait so Paul fellon the kid, or the kid fell on him?" i ask throught my many fits of laughter.

"He fell on the kid!" Reggie howls with laughter.

"Okay, ehough imbarising Paul for now" Paul grumbles.

"refering to yourself in the third person now?" I asks with a smirk playing on my lips.

"dont start with me troublesome" Paul growls.

"oh lighten up Sunshine!" i laugh.

"Will you stop with that!" Paul scolds.

"nah, its to much fun seeing you riled up Sunshine!" i say with a giggle as i toussle his hair, and he glares.

"you two sound like a couple alreddy" Reggie says resting his head in the fold of his congoind hands.

"couple?" Paul says anoyed.

"alredy?" i ask in the same tone as Sunshine.

"Oh nothing little peoples!" Reggie cooes.

"okay then.." i sigh.

"Can we do our project now?" Paul asks with a anoyed sigh.

"oh sure! have fun you two!" Reggie says with a wave.

"okay, how are we going to do this?" Paul asks.

"We can wright a list!" I say with a smile.

"of...?" i sigh at his tone.

"things about eachother!" i say exitedly.

"okay i guess.." he sighs

After i rattle off the questions and copy them down onto paper, he looks down at his copy and begins as do i:

* * *

><p><em>#1 what is your faveorite color:<em>

_**BLACK**_

_#2 What is your faveorite thing to do:_

_**SING**_

_#3 Who is you hero:_

_**MY FATHER**_

_#4 Why is this person your hero:_

_**HE IS THE REASON IM ALIVE, WHY I HAVE A HOME**_

_#5 What is your bigest fault:_

_**THE FACT THAT I CANT KEEP MY OPINION TO MYSLEF**_

_#6 Who do you hate the most:_

_**MARCAS**_

* * *

><p>"Okay! im done!" i squeel.<p>

"took you long enough" he sighs .

"calm yourself Sunshine..." i say with a glare "okay gimmie your paper!" i grab at it but he holds it back, and looks at me hesadently. "you can trust me, i wont tell anyone Paul" I say, looking up into his onyx eyes, deeper and deeper, and i find myself lost, until he sighs and i snap back to my morbid reality.

"fine, im trusting you troublesome" he says with a stirn look, and i smie and nodd.

_#1 what is your faveorite color:_

_**PURPLE**_

_#2 What is your faveorite thing to do:_

_**PLAY PIANO**_

_#3 Who is you hero:_

_**REGGIE**_

_#4 Why is this person your hero:_

_**HE DEALS WITH MY SHIT DAILY**_

_#5 What is your bigest fault:_

_**MY TEMPER**_

_#6 Who do you hate the most:_

_**URSALA, THAT WHORE**_

* * *

><p>I burst out laughing at the part with Ursala.<p>

"Why are you laughing?" he yells,looking up from my paper, obviously anoyed.

"No! Paul im laughing about the bit with Ursala! Nothing else!" I rush over to him and grab his upper arm.

"oh alright.. i guess" He says, regaining his composure quickly "sorry i got upset troublesome." He growls then his eyes light up. "i got a song for you" he says with a evil smirk.

"uh oh im afraid" i say with a smile as he walks over to his computer. _**(Dear Diary: by P!nk)**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets<br>Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
>them<br>Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
>I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've<br>done_

_I've been a bad, bad girl for so long_  
><em><span>I don't know how to change what went wrong<span>_  
><em><span>Daddy's little girl when he went away<span>_  
><em><span>What did it teach me? That love leaves<span>_

Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
><span>Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep<span>  
><span>them<span>  
><span>Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets<span>  
><span>I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've<span>  
>done<p>

_I've been down every road you could go_  
><em><span>I made some bad choices as you know<span>_  
><em><span>Seems I have the whole world cradled in my hands<span>_  
><em><span>But its just like me not to understand<span>_

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets_  
><em><span>Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep<span>_  
><em><span>them<span>_  
><em><span>Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets<span>_  
><em><span>I've been a bad, bad girl<span>_

_I learned my lessons_  
><em><span>I turned myself around<span>_  
><em><span>I've got a guardian angel tattooed on my shoulder<span>_

_She's been watching over me_

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets_  
><em><span>Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep<span>_  
><em><span>them<span>_  
><em><span>Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets<span>_  
><em><span>I've been a bad, bad girl<span>_

_Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets_  
><em><span>Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep<span>_  
><em><span>them<span>_  
><em><span>Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets<span>_  
><em><span>I've been a bad, bad girl<span>_

_I've been a bad, bad girl_

* * *

><p>"oh my gosh Paul!" i scream through laughing.<p>

"i did good?" he asks with a smirk.

"oh yes! all praise the great Sunshine the Plumhead!" i say, out of breath. "i have one for you" i smile as his eyes buldge. _**(Dont Trust Me: by 3Oh!3)**_

_Black dress, with the tights underneath  
>I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth<br>And she's and actress (actress),  
>But she aint got no need<br>She's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east_

_T-t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks_  
><em><span>While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth<span>_  
><em><span>T-tell your boyfriend (boyfriend) if he said he's got beef<span>_  
><em><span>That I'm a vegetarian, and I aint fuckin scared of him!<span>_

_She wants to touch me woah_  
><em><span>She wants to love me woah<span>_  
><em><span>She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh<span>_

_Don't trust a hoe_  
><em><span>Never trust a hoe<span>_  
><em><span>Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me<span>_

_She wants to touch me, woah_  
><em><span>She wants to love me woah<span>_  
><em><span>She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh<span>_

_Don't trust a hoe_  
><em><span>Never trust a hoe<span>_  
><em><span>Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me!<span>_

_Ex's, on the back of your hands_  
><em><span>Wash them in the bathroom, to drink like the bands<span>_  
><em><span>And the set list, (set list)<span>_  
><em><span>You stole off the stage<span>_  
><em><span>Has red and purple lipstick all over the page<span>_

_B-b-b-bruises cover your arms_  
><em><span>Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm<span>_  
><em><span>And the best is (best is)<span>_  
><em><span>No one knows who you are<span>_  
><em><span>Just another girl<span>_  
><em><span>Alone at the bar<span>_

_She wants to touch me woah_  
><em><span>She wants to love me woah<span>_  
><em><span>She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh<span>_

_Don't trust a hoe_  
><em><span>Never trust a hoe<span>_  
><em><span>Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me<span>_

_She wants to touch me woah_  
><em><span>She wants to love me woah<span>_  
><em><span>She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh<span>_

_Don't trust a hoe_  
><em><span>Never trust a hoe<span>_  
><em><span>Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me!<span>_

_Shush girl_  
><em><span>Shut your lips<span>_  
><em><span>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips<span>_

_I said shush girl_  
><em><span>Shut your lips<span>_  
><em><span>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips<span>_

_I said shush girl_  
><em><span>Shut your lips<span>_  
><em><span>Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips!<span>_

_(Woah, woah, woah-oh-oh)_  
><em><span>(Woah, woah, woah-oh-oh)<span>_

_She wants to touch me woah_  
><em><span>She wants to love me woah<span>_  
><em><span>She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh<span>_

_Don't trust a hoe_  
><em><span>Never trust a hoe<span>_  
><em><span>Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me<span>_

_She wants to touch me woah_  
><em><span>She wants to love me woah<span>_  
><em><span>She'll never leave me woah, woah oh oh<span>_

_Don't trust a hoe_  
><em><span>Never trust a hoe<span>_  
><em><span>Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me<span>_

* * *

><p>"hm.." Paul says " acceptable" i laugh at his uptightness, even though i can see the smile playing through his scowl.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yaaaaaaaay done-ness! that mean i can sleep! :D<strong>


	7. Akward

**Yama: finaly! Im sorry if there are stupid things wrong with it, i used my ipod cuz i was out all day, so i had to email it to myself ans such.**

**Paul: shut up and get on with the story.**

**Yama: shut it Sunshine, ill sick Dawn on your ass. Speeking of Dawn, some people may thing Dawn is a bit OCC but, If you _killed_ someone, would you the same as you are now?**

**Dawn: Im not _that _different.**

**Yama: anyway, someone do the disclaimer!**

**Misty: I just read it and Dawn, dear, your verry akward...**

**Yama: Hello?**

**Dawn: Oh come on! I thought I was funny!**

**Yama: SOMEONE DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!**

**Paul: Yama dosent own poke'mon and wont until, the papers are finalized later.**

**Yama: shhH! Thats _suposed_ to be a secret!**

* * *

><p><em>LAST TIME:<em>

_"hm.." Paul says " acceptable" i laugh at his uptightness, even though i can see the smile playing through his scowl_

* * *

><p>^Dawn's Point of View^<br>Paul and I listen to the songs of choice on our IPods and the more I hear it, the more nervous I am "Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets" ? He thinks I have secrets? Well rather knows I have secrets. But how? We've been so careful! I guess we have to be even more careful, I turn to Paul "do you like the song?" I ask with a smile.

"it's, comical." he says, his voice hard.

"well that was the point! " I laugh, " hey, Paul, what do you mean by "secrets" in the song?" I ask softly, slightly afraid of the answer.

He sighs, " I think you know Dawn"

"and I think I'm confused" I respond.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know all about Norman, I know the whole resin your hear, and the only reason you give a rats ass about us." he growls.

I sigh, not bothering to try and hide. " how long have you known?" I ask.

"about 15 minutes after I met you, no one ever approaches me" he says looking me in the eyes "and you did, even when I was a jerk to you, you continued to pester me."

"do the others know?" I ask, worried about the other girls.

"no, but I wouldn't give it long until Gary figure it out" he says,shrugging.

"I'm sorry Paul, I really am." I say, tears brining in my eyes.

"don't be, it's not your fault." he says nonchalantly.

" do you hate me?" I ask the tears now falling.

"why would I hate you? Your risking your life to protect us." he says looking at me with questioning eyes, beautiful questioning eyes.

"Paul..." I wisper , then I pounce on him, capturing him in a hug " thank you" I say nuzzling his chest.

"t-troublesome get off of me" he demands. "your getting my shirt all wet."

"s-sorry" I say, softly, but I don't get up.

"are you going to get up?" he asks, impatiently.

"nope" I say giggling.

Then, as if god enjoys toying with us, the door opens "Paul you to done in he-" Reggie says, "uhm...? Paul, you okay there?" he asks, stifling a laugh.

"she won't get up, it's not what it looks like!" he exclaims.

" oh hush Paul, I'm hugging you, not doing you, calm down" I say, with a lighthearted laugh. He knows and he doesn't hate me! Another laugh escapes me as I rise off of my plum- haired friend.

"so you to are together?" Reggie asks with a smile.

"erhm no" I respond. "why would you think that?"

"your the first girl Paul's brought home in god knows how long, then you pounce on him in the kitchen, then I come in hear and see you to," Paul glares at his older brother "In a awkward position." he concludes.

" misinterpretations" Paul explains. "were simply friends"

" a girlfriend" Reggie says, with a silly grin.

"Reggie" Paul warns the older man.

" Reggie, just give it up, there's nothing going on between us." I say with a laugh.

"and why not!" Reggie says with a childish pout.

" Norman sent her. He's her father." Paul explains.

"oh!" Reggie exclaims. " by your so..."

"what?" I ask, offended.

"small!" Reggie says. I glare, how dare he make assumptions about me! I stand up an quickly move behind him an pin his arm behind his back, use my knee to push him to the ground, and he lands on the ground with a pained noise.  
>I move my mouth to his ear, " wanna say that again Reggie?" I ask with venom in my voice.<p>

"let him go Troublesome, he's learnt his lesson." Paul advises. I move my knee from his lower back and slow him to get up.

" that was hot!" Reggie says with a sly grin on his face. I sigh and look at Paul, who's pinching the bridge of his nose, not even looking at us, so I move my hand to Reggie's neck, and push. Paul only looks up when reggie falls to the floor, unconscious.

"what happened?" Paul asks.

"nothing" I say, lifting a unconscious Reggie's arm and dragging him out of the room and drooping him outside the room, and close the door. "wanna hear what I have so far for my essay?" he nodds, so I lift the paper into view.

_"Paul chose the song Dear Diary by P!nk, I believe he chose this because, everyone has secrets, and especially when you first meet someone, you don't know much about them. Many on the lyrics are pretty generic, but one that stood out to me was 'Daddy's little girl when he went away_  
><em>What did it teach me? That love leaves' when I was younger, my parents left me at the age of 7, they jut up and left, I was put into foster care and ha to grow up fairly quick, and when you live with many other children that all were abandoned you eventually begin to learn that love always disappears. Another stanza that resembles me is, 'I've been down every road you could go<em>  
><em>I made some bad choices as you know<em>  
><em>Seems I have the whole world cradled in my hands'<em>  
><em>Everyone makes bad choices, some worse than others, at the age of 9 I was adopted by my father Norman, and I also gained 2 sisters May, Norman's biological daughter and Leaf, along with Max, May's younger brother of 3 at the time. About a year later another addition to our family was made, Misty. About 4 years later we are 14, we got a tattoo to represent out family bond, on my shoulder I was given a black rose, Misty a shining drop of water, May, a pair of red ballet shoes, and Leaf, a brown book with a bright leaf on the cover. That pertains to the song by<em>  
><em>'I learned my lessons<em>  
><em>I turned myself around<em>  
><em>I've got a guardian angel tattooed on my shoulder.<em>  
><em>She's been watching over me'<em>  
><em>Before Misty was added to our family, we were rampaging around our home, doing what we wanted but Misty set us straight, being the mother of our family. Paul may not have know most of this information, yet he still chose the song, that goes to show that a first meeting really does set the rate of a friendship."<em>

I finish with a sigh.

"that was actually very good, quite insiteful " he praises.

"ide like to see how you turn 'don't trust me' into a respectful essay" I says with a laugh.

"I think that was your point of giving me that song" he says with a agitated sigh. Paul razes a hand to his ear and tugs on something.

"what are you doing?" I ask walking over to him.

"nothing" he responds, me being the sceptic I am assumes its a mic or communication device, hops over to him and pulls his hair back to reveal many black ear percings.

" what are you doing?" Paul asks agitated.

"sorry, thought they were high tech shit." I respond with a shrug, still looking at the percings, not because I'm suspicious, I'm interested. He has the cartilage perced running up its length with black or purple studs decorated with x es or on one a cross. On his lobe there is a blue and red yin and yang sign with a slim chain connecting it to a stud next to a industrial bar on the top of his ear.

"why are you starring at me?" Paul asks, shifting where he's sitting.

"I like them!" I say happily, " most guys look stupid with that many but they suite you" I explain.

"erhm thanks I guess." he says, still shifting.

" no need to feel uncomfortable, I was giving you a complement, and you certainly shouldn't be afraid of me."

"and why not? I just saw you render my brother unconscious."

"Paul, the reason I'm hear is because your special and some very bad people want to use what you can do to harm over people, he would only want you if you could kill with the snap of a finger" I say smileing.

" you certainly are a weird one..." Paul says, giving me a weird look.  
>My smile fades, " you should know better than anyone what killing a person does to you." I say, tears threatening to overflow, I snap my eyes shut, to avoid that.<p>

"you've killed?" he asks eyes wide.

"yeah, some tried to hurt May, but that's a story for another day..." I trail off. " there will be another day, right?" I look into his deep eyes, momentarily getting lost in them.

"what do you mean Troublesome?"

"your not going to alert Norman that you know? We were supposed to make sure you didn't know, and we kinda failed" I add with a sheepish grin.

"why would I tell your daddy?" he asks with a quizzical look on his hard features.

"well, you don't seem to like me much and this would get rid of me, dad would bring someone else in who specializes in being hidden" I explain.

"I don't dislike you, well no more that Pathetic or Gary" Paul responds.

"what about Drew?" I ask with a smile.  
>A discussed look over takes his calm expression. " all he talked about all practice was you friend in the red."<br>I sit up more alert at this, "May?"

"I guess" he responds.  
>"do you think he likes her" I ask excitedly.<p>

"how am I supposed to know?" he says smirking, he's toying with me! I realize. Well, too can play that game! I stand up and move over to the side of Paul's bed that he's sitting on and place myself in his lap.

"you sure you don't know anything Paul?" I ask, bating my eyelashes at him innocently.

"all I know is that he said she was hot" Paul says, glaring at me after he realized what I did. He slid his hands around my waist and smirked at my shocked expression. He pulls me closer to him and looks into my eyes and my hands move over to his ear and I begin to spin one of his earrings, entranced. After a moment, I snap out of it and yank his earring, not roughly, but hard enough to get my point across.

"that wasn't nice Paul" I pout.

" you started it." he says with a shrug. I smile at him.

" you are a worthy opponent, Paul" I giggle.

"as are you Troublesome" he says with a chuckle.

"did you just laugh?" I ask with a light laugh myself.

"I'm not emotionless" he says, rolling his eyes.

"anger and annoyance don't count as emotions Sunshine." I say with a smirk.

"and irrational joy and perkiness dose?" he counters.

"touché!" I say with a laugh.

" how can you sit there and not be afraid of me?" he asks, his tone serious.

"why would I be afraid of you?" I ask still playing with his earrings.

"you know what I've done, yet your sitting on my lap" he rolls his eyes again at my wink when he mentions our seating arrangements.

"and to some degree you know what I've done, I've killed more people than you can imagine, so to me, your a normal person." I say twirling a lock of his purple hair in my fingers, a sad smile on my face.

" how many people have you killed?" he asks, genuine intrist written on his face.

"17" I answer "but I can tell you exactly where there family is, and how there doing. I make sure that they can support the selfs, I sent each family a monthly check for a few thousand." I say with tear filled eyes at the memories of the children.

"where do you get that kind of money?" he asks, skeptical.

"dad sends us a allowance every week, it tends to add up." I explain.

"your defiantly deferent" Paul says as he's shaking his head.  
>And for the second time today, the door opens while we're in a compromising position.<p>

"why did I just wake up in the closet?" a confused Reggie asks, before taking in our positions "and why are you in his lap..."

"beware the Tootsie" I answer shrugging my shoulder as I get up.

"what the fuck?" Reggie and Paul answer simultaneously.

"ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer" I explain. Paul lets out another low chuckle.

" did you just laugh?" a astonished Reggie asks.

"that's what I said!" I agree with a laugh.

" I think Dawns a good influence on you Paul, I haven't heard you laugh sense you set Drew's hair on fire with your mind!" reggie says laughing, then he quickly covers his mouth with bulging eyes.

"you pyro!" I laugh as I smack Paul's arm.

"did she hear me or is she just stupid?" Reggie quietly asks Paul.

"oh I heard you, I know about the fact that Paul has abilities, I just didn't know what specifically." I answer, slightly anoyed that he called me stupid.

"uhm okay?" Reggie says uncertainly.

"are you just going to stand there?" Paul asks, obviously annoyed.

"trying to kick your brother out Sunshine?" I ask.

"yes" Paul says simply.

"oh you want some privacy with your girlfriend. I get it!" Reggie says happily and walks out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"so what do ya wanna do now?" I ask?

" I don't know what time is it?" he asks.

" time for you to get a watch" I say with a giggle.I look at the clock, it's 8:37 not to late.

"then I guess it's time for you to grow up" he retorts.

"I'm bored!" I say, laying my head on his lap.

"do you enjoy making me feel akward?" Paul asks.

"nah, it just comes naturally" I say with a smirk.

" so your naturally annoying?" he questions.

"yup" I agree.

"at least you admit it" he says with a shrug. I move my head from his lap to his chest and I begin to doze off.

* * *

><p>"OKAY PAUL WHERE'S DAWN!" is my wakeup call, as I toss and turn on a hard pillow that also happens to be moving. Wait, pillows don't move, or grumble for that matter, and why did Misty yell about Paul?<p>

"awe look Mist there cuddling!" Leaf cooes, as I open my eyes and see that I am in fact curls up in Paul's arms with my head laying on his chest.

"well leave you too alone, Dawn, your in trouble, be down in 5 minutes or I send Misty and her mallet up" May warns. The trio then walks out and I turn to Paul who is now awake.

"sorry, I don't know how that happened." I say with a sheepish smile.

"you fell asleep, looked cold so I pulled you up to me, then I fell asleep." he explains.

" we'll, thanks" I say with a smile, Paul nods to me and I stand on my tippy toes and place a kiss on his cheek, and walk out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yama: you like?<strong>

**Paul: No**

**Yama: Thanks... *hides in Emo Corner***

**May: Thats not a corner, you just made a corner by puting your hands together...**

**Yama: SHUT UP! I like my corner...**

**Leaf: Its a verry beautiful corner *pats Yama's back soothingly***

**Yama: *huggs Leaf* Review!**


End file.
